1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable ventilators, and is concerned in particular with axial flow motor-driven fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, portable ventilators of the type under consideration have relatively compact housings with axially aligned inlet and outlet ports. Motor-driven fans serve to forcibly drive air through the housings via the inlet and outlet ports.
Traditionally, the outlet port is adapted for connection to a flexible delivery duct or the like, and the inlet port is configured differently to enhance the efficiency of air flow into the housing. If a customer should require a different arrangement, where for example the inlet port is also adapted for connection to a duct, then the housing must be reconfigured, usually requiring a special order, with attendant delivery delays and cost increases.